The Female Archer
by Peter Bolton
Summary: By day she is Alexa Bolton the owner of Bolton Corp. But by night Alexa is known as the heroine vigilante named Pink Arrow. Alexa Bolton became Pink Arrow when her husband Peter Bolton was recruited by ARGUS and then locked away. So Alexa became the Pink Arrow to help the Arrow and his team protect the city.
1. Chapter 1 A New Vigilante

Chapter 1 A New Vigilante

Pink Arrow was patrolling the city when she heard screaming coming from an alley. Pink Arrow went down to the alley to see two men beating a woman. The two men runs at her Pink Arrow get into hand to hand combat them and knock the two men out.

Pink Arrow says "Call the police."

The woman got out her cell phone and called the police when she looked up PInk Arrow was gone. Arrow was watching from a distance and then chase after Pink Arrow. Pink Arrow stops and turns around to look at Arrow.

Arrow ask "What are you doing?"

Pink Arrow says "The same as you protecting this city from crime."

Arrow says "I saw that you did not kill those two guys even now that you had the chance."

Pink Arrow says "That is not my way of doing things."

Arrow ask "Would you like to join my crusade to save this city?"

Pink Arrow says "No I will not join you but I will assist you."

Arrow says "Fine with me."

Arrow handed Pink Arrow a phone and said "this is for us to stay in contact."

Pink Arrow then ran off and headed back home. Alexa Bolton took off her Pink Arrow outfit and change into some night clothes. When Alexa heard the phone ring. Alexa picked up her phone and answer.

Amanda Waller says " Alexa Bolton, I have an offer for you that will work in your favor."

Alexa says "What do you want Waller?"

Amanda says "Well I am putting together a Task Force X aka The Suicide Squad your husband is apart of this team and he is the reason I am asking you."

Alexa says "So you don't want Alexa Bolton you want the Pink Arrow."

Amanda says "Well I want Pink Arrow and your husband want to see Alexa Bolton."

**So Will Alexa Bolton accept Amanda Waller offer and join the Suicide Squad? How will this little partnership between Pink Arrow and the Arrow? Do you think Slade Wilson will go after Pink Arrow? Do you think Pink Arrow will join Team Arrow down the road. So please review and continue to read to found out what happens next**


	2. Chapter 2 Being use as bait

Chapter 2 Being use as bait

After Alexa Bolton got off the phone with Amanda Waller she headed to bed but when she woke up Alexa did not know where she was it looked like she was tied up in a basement. Alexa heard someone walking down the steps Alexa realize the man to be Slade Wilson.

Alexa ask "What do you want Slade?"

Slade says "Well I am using you as bait to catch the Arrow."

Alexa ask "How do you plan on using me to get the Arrow?"

Slade says "I know Arrow gave you a phone last night to contact him."

Alexa ask "You think I will just give it to you?"

Slade says "No I knew you would not hand it over so I was going to torture it out of you."

Alexa says "Do your worst."

Ravager/ Isabel came walking down the stairs. Ravager looked at Slade Wilson and ask "Is it time to begin torturing her."

Slade says "Yes Isabel it is time to torture her."

Neither of them realize that Alexa have activated a tracker on the phone.

Back in the Arrow Cave

Felicity is messing with the computer when a map with the location of Pink Arrow appeared on the screen. Oliver came walking down the stairs and then looked at the computer.

Oliver ask "What is going on?"

Felicity says "Well your friend Pink Arrow have been capture by Slade Wilson."

Diggle looked over at Oliver and ask "Do you want Sara and I to come as back up?"

Sara came walking down the stairs and says "If Slade is involve I am not letting you go by yourself."

Oliver says "Good because I am not that stupid to go in alone."

Back in the Basement

Slade Wilson and Ravager continue to torture but then they heard the door being broke down.

Oliver, Diggle, and Sara came running down the stairs. Diggle went to untie Alexa when Oliver and Sara was fighting Ravager and Slade Wilson. After Diggle untie Alexa and then Alexa hugged Diggle and says "Thank you." Slade Wilson and Ravager then ran off.

Oliver ask "Are you ok Alexa?"

Alexa says "I don't want to talk about it."

Team Arrow took Alexa back to the Arrow Cave with them. Diggle and Felicity was running test on Alexa to see how badly injure.

Alexa says "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Oliver says "You can stay with Sara and I down here."

Alexa says "Thank you."

Sara ask "So are going to be joining us as a member of Team Arrow."

Alexa says "Yes for now."

Oliver and Sara showed Alexa to the bed.

In the middle of the night Oliver and Sara was awaken by hearing screaming and crying. Oliver and Sara woke up Alexa.

Sara ask Are you ok?

Alexa says "No I keep having dreams of being torture by Slade."

Oliver says "You are safe we won't let Slade get to you."

What did Slade and Isabel do to Alexa? Can Oliver really protect Alexa from Slade Wilson? Will this have an effect on Alexa's decision to join the Suicide Squad? What do you think will happen to Alexa next? Please review and continue


End file.
